Pourquoi pas?
by Castielific
Summary: Il émit un grognement de douleur en massant sa jambe, et elle eut la sensation que ce n’était qu’un faux-semblant : sa façon à lui de lui demander de rester. Huddy


Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Spoiler : 3x16, juste pour un détail

Genre : Huddy

Résumé : Il émit un grognement de douleur en massant sa jambe, et elle eut la sensation que ce n'était qu'un faux-semblant : sa façon à lui de lui demander de rester

N/A : Cette fic, c'est un peu un tas de pensées en vrac d'une Cuddy paniquée, le style est donc un brin différent et confus, mais je pense que ça devrait satisfaire votre Huddyisme

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dans son anarchie, sa respiration affolée résonnait en rythme avec celle de l'homme à côté d'elle. A chaque inspiration, son odeur envahissait ses narines.

Elle paniqua.

Qu'est ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?

Un terme précis s'imposa à elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de jurer.

« Eh merde », souffla-t-elle subitement.

Elle ne l'entendit soudain plus respirer et jeta un coup d'œil de son côté du lit. Il grimaçait de douleur. Elle frappa sa tête dans le coussin derrière elle avant de se redresser, à la recherche du pantalon de House. Elle le repéra de l'autre côté du lit et jaugea l'homme qui, malgré la douleur, n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger. Elle grogna, resserra le drap autour de son corps nu et se pencha au dessus de lui pour attraper le vêtement sur le sol. Une main s'égara sous la couverture et elle frissonna, se haïssant pour cette réaction. Se haïssant pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Haïssant House pour l'avoir laissée faire.

Elle se laissa retomber de son côté du lit, larguant au passage le pantalon sur le visage de son propriétaire. Etonnamment, il ne fit pas de commentaires, se contentant de sortir le flacon de Vicodin de la poche et d'en gober une ou deux pilules. Il resta figé là un moment, son pantalon en boule sur son torse, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il devait l'enfiler ou le rejeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il émit un grognement de douleur en massant sa jambe, et elle eut la sensation que ce n'était qu'un faux-semblant : sa façon à lui de lui demander de rester. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination à elle qui s'emballait en accord avec les battements de son cœur….

Elle déglutit difficilement et serra le drap un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle avait envie de se tourner vers lui et de l'observer, à la recherche d'une réponse. Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux et qu'il lui réponde sincèrement. Parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Quand les choses s'étaient…emballées et que leurs bouches s'étaient jointes, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : « pourquoi pas ? ». Pour elle, ça n'était que House et du sexe. Elle avait vraiment besoin du second et le premier avait l'air enclin à le lui offrir….Ce qui n'était pas une grande découverte, mais il l'avait embrassée et il embrassait bien. Vraiment bien. Alors le « pourquoi pas » avait trotté dans sa tête quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne retire sa chemise et se lance dans ce qu'elle croyait être une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Pas de conséquences, juste du sexe. Rien d'autre, c'était le deal. Après tout, c'était House…

C'était ce dernier point, apparemment, qui avait tout remis en question. Pour elle autant que pour lui. Elle l'avait senti à ses mains tremblantes et à ce regard…

Elle ferma résolument les paupières au souvenir de cette lueur qui avait brillé dans les yeux de House au moment où il…

Un grognement d'estomac interrompit ses pensées et elle fronça les sourcils, n'ouvrant pas les yeux. De toutes façons, si ça n'était pas son ventre, ça ne pouvait être que celui d'une seule personne. Elle sentit House se tortiller à côté d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, affolée à l'idée qu'il ait décidé de partir. Elle remarqua vite qu'il avait finalement rejeté le pantalon au loin et cherchait sa position pour s'endormir. Elle se mordit la lèvre et referma les paupières.

Affolée. Voilà qu'elle paniquait à l'éventualité qu'il parte. Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme cela. Ils étaient censés coucher ensemble, une seule et unique fois, puis House devait se rhabiller, partir sans un mot et plus jamais ils n'évoqueraient cette nuit.

Néanmoins, il était toujours allongé à côté d'elle et son cœur ne se calmait pas et elle avait envie de s'approcher de lui, de le toucher encore et elle ne le _voulait_ pas et elle était perdue. Totalement perdue. Et au bord d'une crise de panique.

C'était quoi ça ?

Certainement pas de l'amour. L'amour ne vous met pas au bord de la crise de nerf. L'amour, c'est doux, beau, tendre. L'amour, ça n'est pas House. Ça n'est pas _eux_.

Pourtant…elle ne pouvait qualifier, penser à ce qu'ils venaient de faire autrement que comme « faire l'amour ». Ca n'était pas du sexe. Elle connaissait le sexe, elle avait déjà couché avec des tas d'hommes…Bon ok, peut-être pas des « tas », mais quelques uns. Et ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Pourquoi est ce que c'était différent avec House ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Ses pensées tournaient encore et encore, sur le point de la rendre folle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Tant que les choses ne seraient pas claires pour elle, elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Cependant, la seule conclusion à laquelle elle arrivait n'était pas satisfaisante, impossible, alors elle continuait de chercher encore et encore une réponse alternative à ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Il y avait toujours une alternative….non ?

Cuddy sentit qu'on tirait sur le drap qui la recouvrait et le resserra autour d'elle.

« J'ai froid. »

Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma immédiatement à la vue de House, totalement nu à côté d'elle.

« Pas question que vous vous glissiez sous le même drap que moi. »

« Je viens de glisser en v… »

« Gah ! », cria-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir, posant une main devant ses yeux.

Elle attrapa un coussin et le lui tendit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il s'était renfrogné et elle se mordit la lèvre. Il paraissait blessé, ce qui n'aida en rien les cogitations de la jeune femme. Quoiqu'elle dise, ça passait bien au dessus de la tête de House. Toujours. Peu lui importait ce qu'on pensait ou disait de lui. Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ?

Il se redressa, assis au bord du lit, sans lui adresser un regard.

Ou peut-être était-ce un autre House alors. Peut-être l'avait-il ressenti lui aussi et s'interrogeait et…

« Ne pars pas. »

Sa voix était si basse qu'elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il l'avait entendue. Ne fut pas sûre de vouloir qu'il l'entende. De dos, il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, mais son profil ne croisa pas son regard.

« C'était quoi ça ? », parvient-elle enfin à dire, la poitrine serrée par l'appréhension.

Il baissa la tête, hésita un moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel, la bouche entrouverte dans un soupir.

« Une coïncidence. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était loin d'être la réponse qu'elle attendait. Du moins, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle attendait, mais ça n'était certainement pas ça. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, ne soutenant pas son regard avant de se retourner.

« Une fois, c'est un hasard. Deux fois, c'est une coïncidence », expliqua-t-il.

Définitivement pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle aurait dû pourtant, parce que cette réponse collait très bien avec leur deal de départ.

« Ca n'était pas…pareil, la première fois. »

Bon sang, il fallait qu'elle se taise, qu'elle mette fin à cette conversation et qu'elle le laisse partir. Si ça continuait sur cette voie, elle allait se dévoiler et…elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas face à House, pas sans savoir ce qui risquait d'être dévoilé exactement.

« Non, ça n'était pas…pareil », établit-il.

Elle fut soudain incapable de respirer. Il l'avait ressenti…

Elle se redressa. A présent, l'éventualité qu'il parte la terrifiait encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Pas déjà.

Il massa un moment sa cuisse, et elle sentit que ça n'était qu'un geste nerveux. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers les siens et ils s'observèrent un long moment. Le problème avec ce genre de discussion silencieuse, c'est qu'on est jamais sûr de bien lire le regard de l'autre. Et si son désir prenait le pas sur la réalité et lui faisait voir quelque chose qui n'était pas là ? Et s'il était en train de lui dire « merci bien pour la partie de jambes en l'air » et qu'elle, elle lisait « je ne veux pas partir non plus » ? Son expression ne semblait laisser aucun doute…pourtant, elle en trouvait.

Le drap glissa, révélant son épaule nue et la rondeur d'un de ses seins. Les yeux de House dévièrent immédiatement, s'illuminant de quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle sentit, elle aussi, gonfler en elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, remontant légèrement le drap. Juste un peu, pas assez.

« C'est… »

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, nerveusement. Deux yeux bleus suivirent le mouvement.

« C'est quoi…la troisième fois ? », souffla-t-elle.

« Une relation », répondit-il, les yeux plissés, fixés au dessus de son épaule.

Elle ferma les siens, la respiration difficile. Ça, c'était dit. Et maintenant ?….Maintenant, c'était maintenant. Ou jamais.

Elle desserra légèrement le poing autour du drap, le sentit glisser sur sa peau nue, un peu plus bas. Tout à coup, plus aucune respiration ne résonnait dans la pièce. Plus un son, juste de l'incertitude.

Puis, un froissement de tissus. Elle ferma plus fort les yeux, se concentrant pour essayer de reconnaître le son, priant pour que ça ne soit pas celui d'un jeans ou d'une chemise. Elle était certaine que si elle se concentrait assez, elle les reconnaitrait, n'aurait pas à le regarder partir.

Le matelas s'affaissa tout à coup et, surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'eut le temps de voir qu'un éclat bleu avant que des lèvres s'accrochent aux siennes. Le geste était un peu trop brusque et leurs nez se cognèrent en même temps que leurs fronts. Elle sentit l'esquisse d'un sourire contre sa peau et, apaisée, elle lâcha le drap.

FIN


End file.
